jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Steely Dan
| }} |ja_kanji = 鋼入りの（スティーリー）ダン |ja_romaji = Sutīrī Dan |engname = S-Terry Dan Rubber Soul Dan of Steel |birthname = |namesake = Steely DanLovers - Vol.4 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P124 The Secret of JOJO Characters (American band) |stand = Lovers |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Unknown |death = |gender = Male |nation = |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Black |eyes = Blue ( ) Maroon (Anime) |occupation = Mercenary |color = |movie = |hobby = |affiliation = Agents of DIO |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 159 Lovers (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 165 Lovers (6) |animedebut = Episode 42 Lovers (1) |gamedebut = Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = Mitsuaki Madono (Game) Daisuke Kishio (Anime) |voiceactor = }} ダン|Sutīrī Dan|}} is a minor antagonist from Stardust Crusaders. A Stand User using the microscopic Lovers, Steely Dan is sent to assassinate Enya the Hag and then confronts the Joestar Group in Pakistan. Appearance Steely Dan wears a shirt with an open chest, going lower past a belt with a loincloth-type extension over his groin. The shirt has long sleeves that are a darker color than the rest, matching his pants. He has dark, shoulder-length hair that frays out on the sides. He has multiple irises with a ripple pattern on his eyes. His eyebrows are segmented, taking the shape of dotted lines. Personality Steely Dan is sadistic and arrogant, believing that his Stand will prevent Jotaro from harming him. He uses this to exploit Jotaro in a multitude of ways. His arrogance shows when he pays a child to hit him with a broomstick, but, when he is hit twice, he reacts angrily and punches the child. When his Stand is defeated and he is left defenseless, Steely Dan cowers away and attempts to suck up to Jotaro instead, even offering to give him all the money that DIO paid him for the job. Abilities Main Article: Lovers Synopsis Stardust Crusaders Dan first appears as a Kebab salesman and haggles Joseph into spending 300 yen more than what he usually sells it for. Later Steely Dan confronts Jotaro Kujo and his friends in Pakistan. He first executes Enya to silence her, earning the rage of the four men at the time. Regardless, Steely Dan remains calm, mocking Jotaro by saying that he would not be able to touch him. However, Steely Dan is punched in the gut by Jotaro anyway, at which point Joseph Joestar also flies back. Steely Dan takes the opportunity to explain the abilities of his Stand and pays a child to hit his leg with a broomstick to prove his point. Steely Dan announces that he will kill Joseph if he is physically assaulted once more. Kakyoin and Polnareff would not take any chances of killing Steely Dan and Joseph. This enables him to force Jotaro to obey his whim, and he punches Jotaro and hits him with a rock. Subsequently, he forces Jotaro to follow him and involves him in a number of actions at his expense, taking his money, forcing him to use his body as a bridge for him to cross the ditch, and wiping his shoes, among other actions. It is around this point that Steely Dan realizes that Polnareff and Kakyoin have shrunk their Stands to combat his. However, shortly after Steely Dan steals an expensive bracelet and forces Jotaro to take the blame, he finds his head injured thanks to Hierophant Green's attacks, and is forced to remove his Stand from Joseph's brain. Upon realizing this, Steely Dan attempts to run away, but is abruptly stopped by Jotaro. Steely Dan then tries to buy time by sucking up to Jotaro and attempts to have his Stand enter Jotaro's ear. However, Jotaro stops The Lovers with Star Platinum's precision, and subsequently uses it to crush his arm and leg. After Lovers is released, however, Steely Dan attempts to force it to enter the ear of a young girl nearby, but is rendered immobile due to Kakyoin using Hierophant Green to tie up his Stand and prevent it entering anyone else. Shortly after, Steely Dan faces the fists of Star Platinum and is thrown against a building. Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) ]] Steely Dan (Written as "S-Terry Dan" in the localised PSX port") is an enemy in the PSX port's Super Story Mode. His chapter features a special minigame set inside Joseph Joestar's head, where the player controls both Hierophant Green and Silver Chariot and attempt to destroy Lovers. The minigame plays like a side scrolling shooter similar to R-Type. After said minigame is beaten, Steely Dan is punished by Jotaro in a cutscene afterward. Gallery Manga= DanFace.jpg|First full appearance DanFront.jpg|Confronting the Crusaders DanLove.jpg|With his , The Lovers DanQtaro.jpg|Taking advantage of Jotaro DanDone.jpg|Finished of by Star Platinum |-| Anime= Steelydisuise.png|Steely Dan disguised as a kebab vendor Haggling.png|Haggling Joseph Steelydanstarplatinum.png|Getting hit by Star Platinum Steelydanbroom.png|Steely Dan pays a child to hit him with a broom Steelyrock.png|Hitting Jotaro with a rock Steelydanbridge.png|Steely Dan using Jotaro as a bridge Oraoraora on Dan.gif|Paying his dues at the hands of Star Platinum Trivia * Being one of the most cowardly and treacherous enemies the Joestar group faces, he suffers the longest beatdown by Star Platinum in the entire series up to that point: three and a half pages, which had been adapted into roughly 20 seconds in the anime. This record would not be surpassed until Giorno Giovanna's seven-page beatdown of Cioccolata in Vento Aureo. * His localized name in the official Crunchyroll subtitles is "Dan of Steel". This is a pun on the common nickname associated with . References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Characters of Unknown Fate Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Part 3 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO